rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 5)
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 5) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 14 queens compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on April 24th, 2019, with the cast revealed on May 3rd, 2019. It premiered on May 17th, 2019. On February 16th, 2019, Kenya Tehlam Iman was crowned the winner. Anni Bo'Tani and Nicole Gurr were the runners-up. Tigress won Miss Congeniality. Meet The Queens Amethyst= |-| Anni Bo'Tani= |-| Celine Citrine= |-| Eva Deluxe= |-| Justine Shadow= |-| Kenya Tehlam Iman= |-| Malice Wonderland= |-| Nicole Gurr= |-| Poppy Cherry= |-| Sammie Nella= |-| Shae Dee= |-| Thalia Fernández= |-| Tigress= |-| Valerya= Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"From Garden To Runway" * '''Guest Judge: Katherine Langford * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Rosata The Grave * Mini Challenge Winner: Justine Shadow * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the flower baskets to each queen. * Main Challenge: Design a couture outfit made out of flowers. * Runway Theme: Pollenated Pussy Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Deluxe * Main Challenge Prize: A seven-night stay in Paris courtesy of misterb&b. * Bottom Two: Malice Wonderland and Poppy Cherry * Lip-Sync Song: "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Malice Wonderland |'Assigned Flowers' |} 'Episode 2: ''"Untucked Lip-Sync Extravaganza!" * '''Guest Judge: Anne Hathaway * Mini Challenge: Compete in a latin dance-off to "Cha Cha Bitch" by RuPaul. * Mini Challenge Winners: Eva Deluxe, Justine Shadow and Thalia Fernández * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Lip sync and re-enact a famous scene from a past season of Untucked. * Runway Theme: Signature Drag * Main Challenge Winners: Justine Shadow and Sammie Nella * Main Challenge Prize: Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" plus flights and hotel accommodations in Las Vegas. * Bottom Two: Poppy Cherry and Valerya * Lip-Sync Song: "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Poppy Cherry 'Episode 3: ''"Queens On The Streets" * '''Guest Judge: Tiffany Pollard * Mini Challenge: Make a fashionable bodysuit out of cheap wigs and get into quick drag. * Mini Challenge Winner: Nicole Gurr * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In pairs, go onto the streets of West Hollywood in full drag and interview people on the street. * Runway Theme: Crazy, Sexy, Cool * Main Challenge Winner: Celine Citrine * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry. * Bottom Two: Justine Shadow and Valerya * Lip-Sync Song: "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Valerya 'Episode 4: ''"Disney Princess Avengers: The Musical" * '''Guest Judge: The B-52s * Mini Challenge: Celebrity Photobomb * Mini Challenge Winner: Sammie Nella * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a drag-queen musical featuring various Disney princesses. * Runway Theme: Pretty in Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Thalia Fernández * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels * Bottom Two: Amethyst and Nicole Gurr * Lip-Sync Song: "Rock Lobster" by The B-52s * Eliminated: Amethyst 'Episode 5: ''"The Funeral Roast of Demi Lovato" * '''Guest Judge: Demi Lovato * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide the order for the roast. * Main Challenge: Roast Demi Lovato at her own "funeral". * Runway Theme: Funeral Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Nicole Gurr * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 Gift Card to MuLondon and a Wig Wardrobe from Rockstar Wigs. * Bottom Two: Shae Dee and Tigress * Lip-Sync Song: "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Shae Dee 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Con Panel Extravaganza" * '''Guest Judge: Carson Kressley * Mini Challenge: Sittin' on a Secret - Identify objects only by sitting on them * Mini Challenge Winner: Anni Bo'Tani * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,000 hair care package from Art Lab Salon * Main Challenge: In teams of three, produce and host your own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body. * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Main Challenge Winner: Anni Bo'Tani * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. * Bottom Two: Kenya Tehlam Iman and Thalia Fernández * Lip-Sync Song: "I Was Made to Love Him" by Chaka Khan * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Vanessa Williams * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, have a staring contest while wearing ridiculous lashes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sammie Nella * Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 credit from Postmates. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Met Gala Inspired Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Nicole Gurr * Main Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA. * Bottom Two: Celine Citrine and Sammie Nella * Lip-Sync Song: "Love Is A Contact Sport" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Sammie Nella 'Episode 8: ''"Glamazonian Girl Groups" * '''Guest Judge: Emma Bunton * Mini Challenge: Slap Out Of It * Mini Challenge Winners: Anni Bo'Tani and Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In two teams, form your own girl group and perform your debut song in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Dripping in Jewels * Main Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 gift card from Marek & Richard and a $3,000 gift card from OutOfOffice.com * Bottom Two: Thalia Fernández and Tigress * Lip-Sync Song: "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Thalia Fernández 'Episode 9: ''"L.A.D.P. Makeovers" * '''Guest Judges: Cheyenne Jackson and Fortune Feimster * Mini Challenge: Match Pit Crew members wearing the same pairs of underwear. * Mini Challenge Winner: Justine Shadow * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair the police officers with the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Makeover police officers into drag queens and werk the runway in handcuffs. * Runway Theme: Drag Inmate Values * Main Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two to Aruba with complimentary airfare and a five-night stay at the Marriott Resort and Stellaris Casino. * Bottom Two: Eva Deluxe and Tigress * Lip-Sync Song: "Shoop" by Salt-N-Pepa * Eliminated: Tigress 'Episode 10: ''"Dragon's Den of Queens" * '''Guest Judges: Emilia Clarke and Nikita Dragun * Mini Challenge: Read a teleprompter and deliver a newscast * Mini Challenge Winner: Celine Citrine * Mini Challenge Prize: $2000 prize package from Klein Epstein & Parker * Main Challenge: In pairs of business partners, come up with your own unique product and shoot a promotional commercial. * Runway Theme: Mother of Dragons * Main Challenge Winners: Anni Bo'Tani and Kenya Tehlam Iman * Main Challenge Prize: Costume wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven and a limited edition of their drag product at the 2019's RuPaul's DragCon NYC * Bottom Two: Eva Deluxe and Justine Shadow * Lip-Sync Song: "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood * Eliminated: Eva Deluxe 'Episode 11: ''"Water Ball" * '''Guest Judges: Emilia Clarke and Nikita Dragun * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Nicole Gurr * Mini Challenge Prize: Nails and lashes from KISS USA, and a wig and styling package from Luxelab * Main Challenge: Design three looks for the Water Ball, with the third look made entirely from scratch. * Runway Theme: Water Ball (Bikini Babe Realness, Sea Creature Couture, Ocean Goddess Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Anni Bo'Tani * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 gift card from TravelGay.com * Bottom Two: Justine Shadow and Nicole Gurr * Lip-Sync Song: "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse * Eliminated: Justine Shadow 'Episode 12: ''"Mighty Love" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to RuPaul's hit song "Mighty Love", then perform it in an ambitious production number alongside your fellow queens. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Céline Dion * Top 3: Anni Bo'Tani, Kenya Tehlam Iman and Nicole Gurr * Eliminated: Celine Citrine 'Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Ronin's Drag Race: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Runners-Up: Anni Bo'Tani and Nicole Gurr * Miss Congeniality: Tigress Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Category:Seasons